


Carol Danvers

by FemSanzo291



Series: Keeping Secrets [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Carol Danvers decided to test experimental engines and meets Alea Carter. When she comes back to earth Alea Carter is one of the first things she remembers.





	1. 1988

**Author's Note:**

> I have the second chapter simi planed out, but not fully so I'm not sure when it will be posted.

Alea Carter looked down from where she was working on an airplane engine when she heard someone enter the hanger. She could just barely see a woman in the US Air Force jumpsuit from her perch on top of the plane.

 

"Who are you looking for!" Alea yelled as she wiped off her hands on a rag.

 

The woman walked over to her and she could see that she was a Captain. Alea could tell that she was a bit nervous to be there.

 

"I'm looking for Dr. Wendy Lawson. She said she was looking for some test pilots." Her voice was steady.

 

"Dr. Lawson hasn't arrived yet. I'm helping her on the test flights though. I'm Dr. Alea Carter." Alea had gone back to school and got a doctorate in engineering after joining SHIELD. "You are?" Alea asked as she leaned over the edge of the jet and offering her flesh hand.

 

"Captain Carol Danvers." She took Alea's hand in a firm handshake.

 

Once Danvers let go of Alea's hand Alea sat back up. "I'll take you back to the office to do the paperwork once I get this engine put back in." 

 

Alea leaned back into the jet and started to fully tighten the bolts. It didn’t take her long to get it done. Once she double checked that everything was connected properly she jumped down. Danvers jumped back started by her.

 

“Sorry, about that. They needed my ladder somewhere else.” Alea straightens up and motioned for Danvers to follow her. 

 

“How long have you worked on this base?” 

 

“About two months now. I’d come down here from D.C with some plans that Lawson need. We decided to work together on the project along with others that she’s working on.” Alea pushed open a door that read, Carter on one line and Lawson below that.

 

The office was covered in papers, blueprints, and bits and pieces of metal. While it smelled of metal and oil there was also the underlying smell of kitty litter. The two desks were pushed together and there was a window on the right wall. Alea went to the desk closer to the window and pulled the other desk chair over for Danvers to sit in. She pulled a stack of papers from the second drawer along with a pen.

 

"So, why did you decide to do this? I mean testing engines are dangerous. Most of the men wouldn't do this if their life depended on it," Alea asked as she handed the paperwork over.

 

"I'm not allowed to fly combat missions. I like being in the air. That's why I wanted to do it."

 

Alea felt like there was something more to it and entered her mind. 

 

_ As she entered the uppermost thoughts she found the other reason that Davers wanted to do this: I want to show men that I am just as good as them. As Alea pulled free of her head she gave a little smile. The army mem needed to be shown that they aren't any better than the women. _

 

She watched as Danvers filled out the paperwork with a smile. Danvers would prove to be the best test pilot that they could have asked for. Her and Maria Rambeau would be an undefeatable if they were allowed in the air during combat.


	2. 1995

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to rewatch Captain Marvel. So this is that result.

As Alea Carter made her way through the Joint USAF Facility she could hear something going on. She decided to follow the noise with Goose, Lawson’s cat, following her.  

 

Once she got close she knew they were close to the archives. Alea looked around the corner to see a man and a woman standing there. Goose stepped out from behind her and walked up to the man.

 

When the man bent over to pet him and started to talk she realized who the male was, Agent Nicholas J. Fury. She decided to watch them and intercept them in the archives if they go there. 

 

As they got closer to the archives it seems like that was where they wanted to go. When they were standing in front of the door Alea could hear Fury mumbling about tape before the doors slammed open. 

 

_ 'Superpowers? No, it can't be her.' _ Alea though as she entered the blasted open doors. When she could see the woman's face another thought crosses her mind and baffled her,  _ 'Well damn it is Danvers. Though she seems not to know anything.' _

 

As Goose rubbed against her leg she decided to reveal herself. She stepped out into the pathway and cleared her throat. Fury and the woman who Alea knew had to be Danvers turned. Fury pulled and aimed his gun at her. Danvers raised her hands and they lit with yellow energy. 

 

"Agent Carter, what are you doing here?" Fury asked. Alea paid little attention to him keeping her focus on Danvers.

 

"Could say the same to you. Seeing as you're based in LA." Alea watches as Danvers's eyes widen at her voice. Her arms that she had raised dropped suddenly. The color was gone as well.

 

"Fury do you trust this woman?" 

 

Fury nodded before doing something that Danvers must have asked. He asked, "What was your first words to me when I saved you?"

 

"I am. I cannot walk. You will have to carry me," Alea knew that it was a memory check, "As I said this I tried to stand, but couldn't move my legs."

 

"Carter do you know where the Lawson files are?" Fury asked as he holstered his gun.

 

Alea nods before saying, "I could show you or I could tell you what's contained in them."

 

"Take us to them please." 

 

Alea takes charge and goes back to the files. As she makes it back to the 'L' files. The lights automatically coming on as they go. As she makes it halfway down the row she points to the files. They take down the two boxes and start to go through them.

 

"Why was the project ended? I mean it looks like it was going well." Danvers had opened the plane engine blueprints.

 

"Lawson was killed. The engine was blown up," Alea answered before Fury could bring up the notebook.

 

Alea knew it contained the entirety of their research written in her home language. In Kree Glyphs. Lawson had told her that she was a Kree and that her people were doing some very wrong things.

 

"So? They could have continued it. They have the research don't they?" 

 

"No, it was written in her language, too help people from copying the work. Fury has it there. I wasn't going to write any of it down for the government to start another war. Anyway, the main power source went missing as well."

 

"Maybe this Maria Rambeau might know something about that flight," Fury says before handing the paperwork that he had to Danvers. He then headed off somewhere.

 

Danvers took one look at the notebook to see the writing. Alea knew what language it was. Known that Lawson wasn't human. Why she wanted the light-speed engine.

 

Danvers asked where a phone was after looking over the files for a while longer. She took a picture that had her, Lawson, Alea, and Rambeau in it. She handed the rest of the file to Akea as she described where the only phone on the floor was.

 

Alea put away the files. She had them put away just before Fury came back through yelling for Vers.

 

Alea moved to look out the main hall to see Agent Keller and others. _ 'What the hell is Keller doing here? Keller's district doesn't come this far.' _

 

Alea leans back into the row. They pass her. It was then that she realized that Keller wasn't Keller. _ 'A Skrull? Talos?' _

 

Soon she heard the Keller look-alike and Fury fighting. It wasn't long after that Keller was sent flying backward by Danvers. Alea went over to him and looked him in the eye.

 

As she entered his head she knew that it was Talos, one of the Skull leaders. She dived to the point that she knew she could communicate with him.

 

_ "Talos, I know it's you." _

 

_ "Good to see you again, Carter. Any Idea on how to get them to help?"  _

 

_ "The black box disk. I have it in my office." _

 

Alea helps Talos stand. They head off to her office on the floor above. When they get there Alea goes over to her desk. She opens a drawer and pulls out a single CD case.

 

"So, they're likely headed to Maria Ramboeu's house. Here's that address. This should jog Danvers memories." Alea hands over the disk. 

 

There was a knock on the office door. It opens to reveal an agent.

 

"Dr. Carter they took your quadjet."

 

Alea looks over at the agent. Then looks at Talos.

 

"You're dismissed, agent." The door shuts back. 

 

"You think this Rambeau woman might know something you don't? You were working on the light-speed engine." 

 

Alea nods. "I was running late that day. I have no idea why they went up. Also, Danvers can help end the war with the Kree if you return her memories." 

 

Talos thanks Alea as he leaves. 

 

Two days later Fury calls her to tell her that Danvers and the Skrulls have left Earth. Alea wouldn't see Coral Danvers until the end of the world as they had known it. After half, the universe disappeared into dust.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to wait to post the second part til I can see Captian Marvel again, but I know what will he happing in it so it should be quick once I do so.
> 
> Though that probably won't be til it comes out on dvd.


End file.
